Artemis and The Choas Incident
by theholychesse
Summary: Artemis Fowl gains an interest in myths, Greek myths to be honest. Now he's Greece, and WHAT'S THAT, and who are you? Yes tis another adventure Arty. And a fun one at that.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl was confused. This is not a state of existence which he is partially fond of. Thus he tries not to be in it often, and due to all the facts in his brain which supplies him endlessly, he rarely does. But something about 3 teens calling him a demi-god and dragging him to Camp Half-Blood or some nonsense like that can make pretty much everyone in the globe a wee bit confused.

….

Now this whole mess got started with a trip. Artemis, the ever knowledge seeking boy he is has for some reason began a fascination with myths. First it was Asian myths, than the Americas, Africa, Australia, then on to Europe. What partially he liked was Greek myths. He liked them so he decided to visit Greece again. The first times were to conduct some, well lets say unlawful business.

So unlike the last times he actually went ahead and did what most people who go there do. Become tourists. But unlike most tourists he didn't get cheap hotels but rather rented a small villa outside Athens. So here was Artemis, a pale, azure-eyed near 14 year-old teen walking around Athens' Greek buildings, ALONE. Yes, Artemis Fowl the world's most important 13 year- old was walking around a big city, alone, much to the protests of his bodyguard.

"Artemis, you can't go alone, it's my job to protect you and going with you to Greece, a country no safer than New York counts as protection." Butler said while staring down at his small employer. Now I, the narrator, won't fully tell the following lecture from Artemis to Butler but I will say that Artemis was allowed to go and Butler's brain was on FIRE by the time he went to bed.

So here he was walking in the early spring morning going to visit some Greek thing when suddenly he felt a shiver running down his spine. He turned around in time to see, a THING, rushing towards him. He then goes and does something which no one would have thought a boy like that would do. He says,

"Hello there." He said it so causally that even the thing stopped. It blinked, and he blinked.

"What was…" it tried to say but then just so luckily 3 teens popped around the corner and began fighting it (but not the girl with the gray eyes, she hid behind the black-haired boy ). Now Artemis must have seemed so nonchalant that it was natural, in a way it was. But the teens with the hairy legs sensed the inner storm inside. The thing, which now that you could see it was a spider, knew that it had little chance of doing her mission fled. Now that the spider was gone the trio ran towards Artemis. Then the teens began talking about "Damn Arachne's kids" and "Are you okay?" then began pulling him and talking about demi-gods but soon it sounded to echo a little bit and his vision darkened. The last thing he heard was a man saying,

"Hello there, child of Chaos, me and you are going to have sooooo much fun."


	2. Chapter 2, A Wee Bit More Confusion

Artemis Fowl woke up suddenly, thus smashing in to a smooth, curved surface. Artemis looked around him in a panic, he was in a wooden room with lots of beds around him. To his left he saw a black- haired boy rubbing his forehead furiously and a boy with horns and hairy legs at the door. Then it came back to Artemis. He was ambushed by a giant spider, then those teens plus a girl, well not really she was cowering behind the boy rubbing his head, went ahead and tried fighting it. The spider ran away and then they came to him. Then…nothing. 'Oh yes' he thinks, 'I passed out.' He was snapped out of his mental recap by the boy with hairy legs saying this,

"Hey, what cha' you do to Percy?"

Percy, the one rubbing his head, replies,"He woke up and smacked into my head," The hairy-legged boy nods and helps Percy get up. Artemis soon regains his bearing.

"Where am I?" Artemis gives himself a mental smack on the head. 'Really? I am Europe's finest mind and all I can come up with is, Where am I?' Percy answers,

"Camp Half-Blood, you know the place we were talking about before you passed out?" Percy turns to the other boy.

"By the way Grover you know whose kid he is?"

Grover shook his head. "Do you see a floating symbol above his head?" Percy shook his head.

"Let's take him to Chiron."

"Too late, I'm here." Artemis looked in the direction of the voice. There stood a horse, with a man's torso and head. Artemis felt his head began to hurt, and held it with one hand. For a second he could have sworn he saw this thing before but with something in his hands and with a tin-foil hat but that thought vanished quickly. What he then thought was the name, Chiron.

"Chiron, son of Kronus and Philyra, trainer of Heracules and many other demi-gods, died from a poisoned arrow shot belonging to Heracles that had been treated with the blood of the Hydra." Artemis says almost after Chiron says "I'm here." This got him the other occupants of the room funny looks.

"Yes all true, but not the death part." Chiron answers.

"You think he's a kid of Athena?" Percy asks turning his green-eyed gaze to Chiron.

"No, he does not have Athena's eyes." Chiron says.

"What god is he the child of then?" Grover asks.

"I do not know but it must be a major one for Arachne's offspring to attack him." A girl says.

"You don't know Annabeth? Well then we will never find out." Grover said snorting. Artemis just has had enough time being out of the loop.

"WILL SOMEONE JUST TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?!"


	3. Chapter 3, The Truth

After Artemis' big and loud question that was in the last chapter, he had everyone's in the room attention.

"Why am I here, who are demi-gods and why is an ancient Greek figure here?" He said pointing his index finger to Chiron. The girl, Annabeth, looked at Artemis, then at Percy, then back to Artemis.

"I can answer the last two questions easily, demi-gods are the children of one god and one mortal that gain power over their godly parent's element, such as Percy's power over water and my wisdom. I am the child of Athena and Percy's the child of Posesiden an-." Before she could finish Chiron interrupted.

"I am here because I was given immortality by Zeus." Chiron said with a little bit of smugness in it. Then Percy decided to talk.

"You are here because you are a demi-god." Percy said nonchalantly. Artemis' head suddenly felt very heavy and then landed on the pillow.

"You are telling me that I am the result of a god and a mortal and that I have the powers of that godly parent?" Artemis said with a touch of sadness in it. Chiron nodded and decided to drop another bombshell on to Artemis' brain.

"I personally think you are not only the child of a human and a god but as well the human was a demigod themselves." Annabeth and Grover were shocked and Percy was confused.

"So he's 3 quarters god?" Annabeth asked with easily read shock in her tone. Chiron nodded.

"I believe that is one of the reasons why so many monsters are coming after us. We have had reports of flocks of different monsters on the outside the camp." Chiron added.

"What's so amazing about a person who is 3 quarter god?" Percy asked.

"That means that the little dude here is as close as a god meat that a monster can get" Grover said, then swallowed, "Since little dude is not only the kid of a major god, but also a child of a child of another major god that means that more monsters are coming to him then Percy and a child of Zeus combined. Percy looked again at Artemis, worry written in to his features.

"And that isn't good." Percy declared the obvious fact to the world. He then whispered. "We are going to talk about this outside, guys." He said to everyone else but not Artemis. Before they left the room Grover turned around to ask Artemis a thing.

"Little dude by the way, what's your name?"

"Artemis Fowl," Artemis whispered. _Lies._ He heard someone say. _You are the child of nothing so you can not have a name. _Artemis heard it. Some part of his brain now knew whose child he was. The voice was telling the truth.

It hurt.


	4. Chapter 4, Crap

Outside of the Hermes cabin, (Where Artemis is)

"WHAT THE HELL? GUYS. WHAT. THE. HELL?" Annabeth yelled. The ignorant males whom she was addressing were dumbfounded.

"What...did we do?" Percy asked weakly.

"You, Percy, just told a 13 year-old, who looks like he doesn't trust easily, that he one of his parents is not actually his parent." She sharply turned to Chiron.

"And you Chiron increased the wound by telling that both of them are not his."

"Woah,woah,,woah, Chiron didn't say that." Grover said putting his hands in front of Annabeth.

"He did, remember that 50 years ago there was a tragedy where a demi-god tried to father children? He did have children but he died? According to Mom he died because all demi-gods die when offspring are made. This later got published. That means that the kid in there is adopted in to his current family. Something tells me that kid has read that book." She ranted. The men paled. No demi-god has been fully within another's family.

"Crap" Grover said gulping down loudly.

"Best start to friendship ever guys." Annabeth stated.

(I will keep on updating hopefully everyday because someone actually liked it, Sorry that it's short)


	5. Chapter 5, An Event Not So Long Ago

Artemis was thinking. Definitely nothing new about that.

Though the topic of his thinking is a subject which he only previously only thought once about. The idea of him being adopted.

He thought about this topic in an incident when he was 5, the age when he was stumping professional mathematicians with easy (for him) questions and delving into the field of genetics.

….

His father and mother had come back home from a 10 day long trip to Italy and they were doing something extremely rare, eating together. Artemis was reading a book about genetics and genes.

It said that children inherent physical and mental characteristics from the parents, and that is why children and parents are so similar.

They were eating quietly when a banging sound outside was heard. They all recognized it as the sounds of gunfire. The Butlers of himself and his father raised their own guns and gave each other a hand quester to protect their principles. The servants dropped the things in their hands and took on looks of shock and fear.

"Fowl, you backstabbing bastard, get your ass over here!" A rough, male voice yelled from the outside. Artemis could see his mother trembling from the other side of the table and his father's shocked expression. Yet Artemis' own body was calm and expression calm.

Inside he was…..calm and a little bit….relived.

Gunshots at the front door told him that the people who had monovalent business for his father were getting impatient. His mother was gripping on to her husband and her husband was clenching the table cloth. The servants had a stroke of common sense and locked the doors.

A loud boom at the front door told him that the intruders were coming into the manor. His mother put on a brave face a grabbed a knife from the table. His father was straitening his tie with slightly trembling hands and Artemis did the same except for the trembling hands. The servants stared at the locked dining room door, praying for them to hold.

Then came a few loud bangs on the door. Artemis could hear a few grunts behind that door.

Flashing bullets shot through the wooden doors, destroying not only the doors but also the live of the stupid servant standing in front of the door. He fell to the ground with blood seeping from his chest and mouth.

It made Artemis' heart jump with happiness for a moment, but was stopped when his mother screamed, albeit shortly.

Through the remains of the door stepped through a few men who began firing on the servants and Butlers. The Butlers (Artemis the First's and Artemis the Second's) in turn began firing on the men. Artemis the younger was closer to the action and thus got dirtied with their blood.

He could feel enjoyment from the lives vanishing in front of his eyes. He could hear a voice in his head saying, 'LET THE MORTALS DIE IN PAIN!' That enjoyment died down when the last man fell to the Butler's guns. He looked at his parents with wide eyes and a slight smile. That smile vanished when he saw his mother vomiting and his father not looking any better.

Why wasn't he like them? Looking disgusted and sad, because mental and physical characteristics are passed down due to genes, right? Maybe he's adopted?

He gave himself a mental smack to the head. That idea was ludicrous, they cared for him too much for that to be the case, they gave him the newest technology and books, though he saw them rarely.

Well he did look different with his mother having mud-blond hair and chocolate-brown eyes and his father having dark brown hair and eyes.

Hm, he probably got what the book called 'Recessive genes' from a grandfather or something of the like.

So he marveled at the dead servants near him and ran to his mother.

…

Artemis was always a good liar. And that ability is not restricted to others. He knew that this skill would pay him back later, though how it would have it taken its revenge was a mystery to him.

He fell asleep thinking and dreamed dreams full of nothingness and that voice which spoke to him when he was witness to a gruesome death, spoke to him in it. It said in a voice of a man,

"We are going to enjoy ourselves so much, while the stupid mortals are going to burn in the fires of Tartarus, you and me grandson are going to do so much."

(Sorry if this chapter is corny, I felt in a corny, dark mood I guess)


	6. Chapter 6,The Child of Death and Nothing

"Where is the Chaos Child?" Asked a man with black hair, a spear in his left hand and with crimson eyes. Those eyes, they spoke about cruelties done by his own hands, he felt no remorse.

"Sire, he resides in the training camp of the demigods." A woman in rags said on her knees in front of the man.

"Tsk, well that is a shame, I don't like that. Now I'm angry." Before the woman could widen her eyes the man impaled her through the chest with his spear. He grinned at the barely breathing women. Then crouching down to her level, he took his spear and began cutting off her clothes.

The Chaos Child would probably be more fun to play with.

….

(Much later than the current time in story)

"What is going on, John?" A woman with sandy hair and green eyes asked another woman by the name of John stare at one of their many siblings. She was a more unhinged person than other people due to her abilities to see the future, a gift or a curse from her father, Apollo.

She was swinging back and forth on her cot, smiling a crazy smile and sing-songing the following words.

"The Child of Death and Nothing, a boy of raven hair and sharp mind, his life will soon hang on a string, the only one of his kind, will die by his grandfather's hand. The Child of Death and Nothing-" The woman kept on saying the same words over and over again.

The women hearing the demi-gods prophecy and not knowing that it was one, shook their heads and continued on their rounds around the asylum.

"The Child of Death and Nothing, his life now hanging on a string, cannot die." The mad woman finished. Looking up to the heavens, she prayed to her father above.

"Please grant him death." She whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.

The silence was enough to prove what she thought the answer would be was right.

(What do think was the answer?)


	7. Chapter 7, Fangirl OC

"GOOD MORNING KIDDO!" A joyful female voice said, waking up Artemis. He was greeted by woman standing pretty much nose to nose. She had brown hair and brown hair with black rimmed glasses with small muscles, she had loose, tomboyish clothes and..are those tails?! (This is for you, Tailsdoll13, since you reviewed so much, and made me happy, you will be in this story.)

The girl smiled and got off when his face began a bright scarlet colour.

"Heelllllloooo, me? I am…Tailsdoll13, daughter of Proteus, you can call me whatever you want, m'kay kiddo?" She said, rather quickly. Artemis' face tuned down to a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks, because he thinking of Tails being so close to his face….Cursed hormones!

"AS WELL AS THAT! I am too protect you and all that jazz, cause someone above is worrying about you, m'kay?" She added. Artemis then heard someone chuckle. Percy, Annabeth and Grover were standing at the door looking at the two. Tails turned as well, and an expression similar to a (normal) child on Christmas occupied her facial features.

"Oh. My. GOSH! Hiiiiiiiiiii…..Uh...I AM SUCH A FAN!" She exclaimed, with both hands raised as well as her two tails. Annabeth sent a pitying glance towards the confused Artemis and went out, smiling, out of the cabin. Percy and Grover went out as well. Tails turned to Artemis.

"So get up, lazy, time to get to know the team!"

(I will put up another chapter today, okay guys?)


	8. Chapter 8, Indroductions, children

Earlier that Day~~~

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, wha?" Tails asked Zeus, something that not many were brave enough to do. She was called by Hermes and told to go to Olympus and her father let her go. She was standing in front of all the Olympian gods being told something. Zeus rubbed his head. He was _**THIS CLOSE**_ to smiting the girl.

"You are to protect and look after Artemis Fowl, who is in the Hermes cabin in Camp Half-Blood, you shall do so until further note. Now go." And thus Tails landed back on Earth.

….

She went to her home and told her father what to she had to do. Her father gave her his trident to arm herself with and that can shrink to become a pen. She took her computer and clothes and all that stuff with her. She said her farewells to her father and swam to the nearest water source to the camp.

…..

After seeing Chiron, who told her where the boy was resting in. He was sleeping soundly, breathing in and out, in and out, in and out. From her internal clock she knew that it was 2 am and thus the boy would not be needed to woken up.

So she sat, watching him until 8:00, when he will be taken to breakfast.

….

When the boy opened his eyes she was able to eliminate many gods that could be one of his parents.

Not green, like any of the sea and nature gods, not grey like Athena's, not hazel like Apollo's, his eyes are azure blue. Probably not Zeus or Hades either, defiantly not Artemis, Hestia or Hera, so what is left are a few major gods, a lot of minor gods, titans or original beings.

He was handsome but in a way somehow different from Aphrodite's offspring, he was delicate looking so not Ares or Hephaestus, he was not a monster so not a son of the titans. That leaves the original beings or gods she had never seen, which are pretty much the same thing, since she had met so many people in her long life.

Now to say hi to him…

(That is what happened to Tails before we meet her in the last chapter. If you have no idea who her father than he is Proteus, a shape shifting god of the changing sea.)


	9. Chapter 9, Slow Start

"Okay, okay, okay. First of all we gotta eat." Tails said as she led the dazed Artemis to the outside world. It was a place where there was a large amount of greenery such as trees, bushes and flowers. A large wooden building was up ahead and numerous teens were walking into it.

"That is the mess hall. We eat food there, dinner, lunch and breakfast." She spoke opening the door to get into the room. It was a large room with several wooden tables on the edges, another door to the outside to his left and a group of tables laden with food in the middle. On each table was a small hole, with smoke rising from it, where he saw people putting half of their food into. Sacrificing to the gods he supposed.

She led him outside where a few tables where with only two people there. One was a girl with blond pigtails and orange skin chatting to a muscular tan, brown haired boy.

Stereotypical cheerleader and jock, as the majority of the population would say. But Artemis not being the majority of the population.

He would say that the boy had an ego the size of Mt. Kilimanjaro and the brain of a pebble who cared deeply for his appearance, due to the lip gloss and eye liner he wore.

The girl had an even bigger ego judging from the disgusted face she wore when she gazed on Tails and himself. She as well cared VERY deeply for her appearance, but cups of make up she wore would melt her skin in 30 years or so.

Tails, being wiser than she looks, took him to the table farthest away from the duo.

"Out here is the place where demi-gods whose parents are undecided go. Miss. Tons of Makeup and Mr. Fabalous have been here for the past 4 years, the reason why I think is cause no one wants 'em." She said smirking. Looking at Artemis she said,

"You ,me thinks, have a parent that is an original god." She then got up from her chair, causing the duo on the other table to stare, and ran back into the building. After 30 seconds she came back with several plates stacked with fish, meat and eggs.

She put it all on her side of the table and ran back inside grabbing a plate full of everything there was in the mess hall and gave it to Artemis.

"Tuck in." she said before stuffing her mouth with meat from an unknown animal.


	10. Chapter 10, Tick Tock

All throughout breakfast Tails kept glancing everywhere, looking for potential threats. Mostly because it was apparently now her job.

The squirrel 8 feet away was probably not dangerous as well as the pigeon nearby. Her charge was staring into empty space, chewing absent mindedly on a piece of lettuce. Aren't demigods mostly carnivorous? That reminded her, she had to talk one day to a fae, since she had not even met one, no one had for over 2000 years.

DEEP UNDERGROUND

Captain Holly Short of the LEPrecon dramatically sighed. Foaly snorted and Root's face grew to its famous scarlet colour.

"Well we already knew that gods existed. As well as demigods. So what's so surprising about this" Foaly said, chuckling gently. If possible Root's face was even redder.

"I should have noticed, I mean spent more time with him than any of you." Holly said, smiling a little. She knew the mudboy was special, but a demigod? He's even more.

"We had a godling in our hands! And we didn't even know it!" Root shouted, at nobody really.

"Demi godling." Holly corrected.

"3 quarter godling actually." Foaly added. Holly's and Root's eyes bulged almost out of their skulls.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Root shouted, grabbing his head. Holly rubbed her ears, the commander sure knew how to shout.

"Well there is nothing we can do now." Foaly said looking at the status report on their favorite mudboy, Artemis Fowl.

….

"OKAY! 9 o'clock, means that it is training time!" Tails exclaimed suddenly. Artemis jumped a little, I mean he was thinking of inventing something and was already doing the blue prints in his mind when she did that, disrupting his thinking and peace.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, dreading training, because surprise, surprise, he isn't good at psychical activities.

"Like weapons and stuff!" Tails said, dragging Artemis away.

…

"This is a lot of weapons." Artemis said, wide eyed. He had seen a large amount of weapons in his life, he was a Fowl, the biggest crime family in Europe and the wealthiest family in Ireland. Second in the UK and 7th in the world. So obviously he needed protection and thus saw lots of weapons. But this….

A whole cabin was covered from floor to ceiling with racks filled with ancient Greek weapons.

One weapon though caught his eye, it was a pair of throwing knifes, on one there was a swirl symbol and on the other was teardrop symbol.

He grabbed them.

…..

"Tick tock, little grandson, for your time is soon to be done." The black haired and red eyed man said, grinning insanely.

"Tick, Tock."


	11. Chapter 11, Red Shrine

"Okay so know I want you to know a friend of mine." Tails said, pointing with her thumb at a tall, bulky boy with a mace in his hands. He wore a malevolent smirk. Artemis gulped.

Artemis and the boy stared at each other for a few seconds before Tails burst out laughing.

"Ptahe, you really think you were going to battle this beast of a boy? Teddy thanks for coming, you can go back bro." At the end the boy stomped off to chop down a tree, with his head.

Tails laughed a bit more at his confusion but then turned away and walked to the direction of the same woods that the boy was in, they walked by him and arrived at a small shrine, away from prying eyes.

It was a red, mini Greek temple sort of thing, it was barely above Artemis' waist, and considering he is fairly small for his age, the shrine was not very big at all.

"We are going to find out who are your parent and grandparent, not fighting today." She said kneeling in front of the shrine.

"This is the shrine of all the gods, to see which one is your family you must put inside the shrine your weapon and my sunset the camp and you will be told." Artemis glance at the items in his hands, he hadn't even let go of them since he found them.

"Why them?" He asked. Tails raised an eye-brow at the boy, he was already attached to the weapons, so his parent must care, unlike several gods who have children.

"You chose your weapons according to the aura it gives off, and it attracts you, reminds you of good things, right?" She asked, a bit uncomfortable in the kneeling position. Artemis nodded, frowning at the thought of being attached to an inanimate object. He then got on his knees and put the blades in the shrine, in a flash of golden light they were gone up to Olympus, to be attributed to two gods, his parent and grandparent.

….

The rest of the day he spent touring the camp with Tails, who has spent quite a bit of time here.

At 7 PM, at dinner time, everyone gathered in the hall, the Oracle told Chiron that Artemis' parent, but not grandparent had been found, and as tradition the reveal of the parent would be seen by all.

Artemis was standing on a raised platform of wood with Chiron to his right and tailed- Tails to his left. The rest of the camp was sitting and chatting in front of the genius boy. Chiron clapped his massive hands and silence fell.

A golden light-ball appeared suddenly in the room and flew toward Artemis, it stopped above his head. A few murmurs came from the crowd, Chiron's glare stopped them almost immediately.

The ball then faded in to a gray colour, dull like a rain cloud and yet vibrant like a rainbow, and a bright blue, then green, then red and then all the colours that can and cannot be named formed a symbol. A bored-looking eye opened to look at the mesmerized children a mouth below it a spoke

"Chaos." With this the mouth disappeared and the eye closed, disappearing as well seconds later.

With this shouts came from the crowd.


	12. Chapter 12, Brown Eyes

"Who the hell is Chaos?" "What the f*** was that?!" "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" All rang from the herd of teens. Artemis was standing there stunned, he of course knew who Chaos was, but how did he come into existence then if Chaos is….

"SILENCE!" Chiron roared. It was quickly obeyed. He nodded to Annabeth who said, nervously,

"Chaos is the thing that existed before time and gods, from him came Gaea, who mothered the Titans and in turn made many gods, such as Zeus. " Silence lasted for a few golden minutes when a few smart people spoke up,

"That means that he is our uncle and grand uncle!" Squawks of outrage flew through the crowd, this little, weak kid being their uncle? Ha!

The majority of demigods are pompous and arrogant, something they got from their godly parent. The thought that they could be related to someone so, weak, in their minds, appalled most of them. A few less pompous and smarter people said,

"But how is the possible? Chaos was the name of the void in the beginning, not a name of a god." Chiron nodded in agreement. This brought forth another wave of shouts.

"Then he can't be our uncle and grand-uncle!" "So the Calling was false!" and "HA" Where said.

Chiron shook his head,

"He is your uncle and the such, and is the child of Chaos, because the Calling is never wrong, for it is the Fates themselves who say!" He said. Artemis smiled at that, a centaur is vetoing for him, is he was told that a year ago he would have slapped them. An image of a hazel eyed woman saying something popped into his head, but he shook his head, taking the image away with it.

Someone suddenly grabbed his elbow, turning his head sharply he saw Percy smiling sheepishly and nudging him towards the door. After 3 minutes Artemis was safely back in the Hermes cabin.

With a soft creak from the bed, Artemis laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.

He opened them to look at an anxious Percy, who was rubbing his hand, the place where he held Artemis's elbow. A couple of thuds outside said that someone was coming to the wooden cabin. Sitting up Artemis peaked at the door than back at Percy. The boy looked ecstatic with the approaching of the thuds and- wait. Weren't Percy's eyes dark green, not brown like the one here? OH.

With a bang the door opened to a very jolly looking, red eyed man. He raised an arm and Artemis slept.


	13. Chapter 13, Greetings!

"Do you know where Artemis went?" Percy asked Tails. The girl shook her head, frowning. She turned to Annabeth who was walking towards them.

"Annabeth, ya know if Blue Bean was here?" Annabeth tilted her head to the side.

"Blue Bean?"

"Arty."

"Ah, why Blue Bean?"

"His eyes are blue, and he's small like a bean. Also he eats only veggies."

"Oh, what was your question again?"

"We wanna know where Blue Bean is at. Ya know?"

"Didn't Percy take him out of the mess hall?" Tails looked at Percy then. He seemed to have the same face of confusion that she had.

Tails began jogging towards the Hermes cabin. She stood outside the door and knocked softly. The door flew open from that touch, reveling the bed messy and several drawers searched and emptied.

"Did he run away..?" Percy asked. Tails sniffed the air deeply.

"Oh gods, we probably scared him off." Annabeth said, covering her mouth with her hands. Tails face lifted up to smell the higher air.

"We need to find him an-" Percy began to say.

"He was taken." Tails cut in. Percy's and Annabeth's eyes widened and they turned to the girl.

"How do you know that?"

"His smell is not the only one here. I smell the smell of clay and decay. Blue Bean doesn't smell of that." She said walking out of the cabin, nose held high and sniffing the air.

"Though one of the smells is similar to him…" she said. Without warning she ran into the forest. Percy and Annabeth followed.

…

Uh…..

What hit him? His head feels like it was after he drank some champagne a while back. Hangovers, he already dreaded them.

Anyway, what happened? Not opening his eyes like Butlar told him, he heard the sounds, smelled the smells and felt the soft cloth under him.

He could hear a man talking loudly near him, though muffled, by a wall or something. He could smell roses and flowers of all kinds lingering in the air. He could also smell something so sweet that it almost made him sick.

He slowly opened his eyes to a rich, red coloured ceiling with a glass chandelier hanging off it. Some points had burning balls of incense on them. He looked to his left and found mountains of flowers and exotic fruits sitting there, taking nearly a quarter of the large room he was in. he was on a large bed with orange sheets and pillows stacked on top of each other surrounding his head.

He heard a door squeak open, and looking at the door was greated with joyful, burning red eyes.

The man might have a playful smile on him, but the miasma in the air around him spoke more about him than his face.

The man, dusting off invisible dirt off his shirt said, very happily, but somehow business like,

"Greetings grandson! I am Keres and welcome to my home."

(**Sorry that I didn't update anything for the past few days. I was sick)**


	14. Chapter 14, Another POV

Ah, the boy had potential, that is true. But using that potential was not part of the plan. Originally he was going to murder his grandson, family means little to him. But with the new changes happening…. Well death might come later.

The boy looks like him, except the eyes. Keres has bright red eyes and the boy bright blue. But that's not the only thing. His eyes are full of, what his victims say, cruelty and madness, something he doesn't like. The boy's eyes are, compared to him, innocent. But compared to the average Joe, cold and calculating.

He was halfway, courtesy of his mixed blood. Human blood doesn't much hinder godly blood. Though other godly blood does. No god knows what Chaos knows or does, so what his/her blood is doing he can't reverse.

Like all living things he has curiosity. A curse or a gift given by Chaos to everything that was born. He wants to, due to curiosity, find out the effects of the beginning's blood, or whatever it has, on a live creature.

He could tell from one glance that the boy didn't trust him, wise indeed. He did try being nice, and the boy acted. Just not how he wanted.

So he applied a bit of force, in the form of increased miasma in the air, making the boy slowly starting to starve from oxygen depletion. At first the boy didn't notice a thing, but his body did. His movements became sluggish and his breathing rate quicker, body desperately trying to inhale the precious gas.

The boy finally noticed and looked at him. Tiredness and aches in the boy's body reflected in his gaze. And the boy was supposed to be emotionless. Or at least going to be.

The boy held his throat and began to cough, it was kinda cute, in the sadistic kind that Keres knew. The boy's face took on a blue tinge, breathing erratic.

The boy was in pain, taking from the sharp, rough coughs he gave and the pained expression on his face. He tried to speak but heavy breathing and coughs stopped even a syllable escaping his lips.

Then the boy grew limp and still, not dead but nearly there. Curious, he reached to the boy's record, used for determining where he would go. Well, a lot of bad, to be honest, but lately a lot of good. They outweighed each other, and with him being murdered it was likely that he would go to the pearlies.

Tch, well that is a shame. Suddenly releasing the miasma in the air, he walked away from the limp boy.

He would have to corrupt him, then have most of his fun.


	15. Chapter 15, Liquid

Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!

That would be the response of the average teenager in his situation. Well, actually, they would probably be sobbing their tear ducts out by now.

But not Artemis, he was unique. An idea shared by the one who had caused the pain to him.

Halfway evil and neutral, halfway sadistic and sociopathic, halfway destruction and halfway creation. It was a wonder that the boy hadn't gone mad the moment he was out of that woman's womb. His daughter who he knew existed only after she arrived in Hades. For some strange reason Chaos had decided to procreate with her, even though he doesn't need someone else to create life.

Is it possible that this child is a shape shifting gender, like Choas? After all he does seem like a very feminine boy….

Naw, he does feel in the mood for that, plus he wants to hurt the boy first.

Artemis was once again back in 'his' bed, or at least the bed he had spent two periods of sleep/fainting on.

Hearing the man getting closer to him, he opened his eyes and tried to hit the man, it was instinct.

The man, who was sitting in a chair next to Artemis, catched the bony fist with one hand and chuckled darkly.

"Ah, ah. Respect your elders now, don't go forgetting the lessons you learned. Should I punish you?" The man grinned and began crushing Artemis' fist. He squeaked with pain and breathed heavily to try to not cry.

Crimson blood dripped from his fist to the bed sheets he lay on. His breathing evened out as he stared at the liquid.

Light reflected off it beautifully and the rich red sent shivers down his spine. It was a very pretty color he concluded.

Now all gods had varying levels of telepathy, among other things, and Keres could hear Artemis' thoughts and felt sick joy flood through his body.

So his side was activated by blood? Oh that's wonderful….

A large thud somewhere in the compound took Keres' attention away, although Artemis was still looking at the blood, in pain, but in happiness.

From the door crack came in a small stream of water.

(**Artemis sounds like a complete nutter in this chapter… He's not actually** **masochistic or psychopathic, or at least fully, since his granddad is the god of violent death and sadism, so it sorta runs in the family. Hope you enjoyed and see you guys next time!)**


End file.
